paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Clans (part 3) (AKA Which clan is best?)
"Ok it's time guys! Let's to to our classes! Gonna miss you guys!" Cookie stated as she grabbed her backpack. "Remember Cookie! Stay away from those brats!" Tundra exclaimdd. then all the pups went to their different classes, Cookie sat in a seat in the front row, hoping the Sparklings wouldn't sit by her, until the Sparklings came and noticing no seats except the seats by Cookie, so they had no choice but had to sit by her. "Okay everyone! Let's introduce ourselves!" a welsh corgi stated as she entered the room and took a sheet of paper out of her bag. "Letss start with Cookie!" Cookie then heard Amethyst cough "Rookie" as soon as her name was announced. Wanting to leave a good impression, Cookie stood up in front of the class, only to be seen getting hit by paper balls. "ok, how about instead of introducing ourselves, let's make charm bracelets." The welsh corgi stated as Cookie sat down, hearing the Soakelings giggle, knowing that the Sparklings threw those balls at her. As the welsh corgi handed out the beads, yarn, and string, Cookie decided to ignore the giggling and wanted to focus on making a bracelet for a certain pup, a pup who has been on her mind for a long time, but then sensed a bad vibe from Pearl, who was quietly stitching a jewel collar out of jewels and yarn with the Sparklings. Cookie knew something was wrong, since the Sparklings are never quiet, Cookie knew they were hiding something....or even worse, was up to something. (30 minutes later) It was lunch time, Cookie entered the lunch room, still thinking about the Sparklings' odd behaviors. "Cookie!" The call was coming from Marshall, who was sitting at a table with The PAW Patrol. Cookie came and sat by Marshall, still thinking about the Sparklings. "What are they up to?" "Cookie?" Cookie snapped out of it, to find Marshall giving her a paper box with a red bow on it, and a plastic bag with a heart shaped chocolate chip cookie in it. "I wanted to give you this, i made this for you in class........" "Why thank you Cuz" Cookie stated, as she accepted the cookie and the box. "You are so sweet... Imm just worried....." "CUZ?! AS IN COUSIN?!" The boy pups asked in shock. "Yes! And you guys thoughtt we were a thing!!!" Cookie exclaimed in disgust as Marshall asked her. "Whats's wrong?" "You know those bullies, the Sparklings? im getting a bad vibe from them, they are up to something........" Then all of a sudden, the Sparklings barged through the doors, wearing those jewel collars, and began singing a power ballad. The Sparklings: *vocalize* Topaz: We heard you want to get together. We heard you want to rock the school. We got something that is better. something that changes all the rules. Why pretend we're all the same? When some of us shine brighter. Amethyst and Pearl : Shine brighter Topaz: Here's a chance to find your flame. Are you a loser or a fighter? The Sparklings: Me and You. You and Me. Why Don't we see who is better? We don't have to be one in the same thing. Oh whats so wrong with a little competition? Are you afarid of failing the tradition? (By tradition they mean their jobs firefighting, police etc.) Topaz: You are a star and you should know it. Yeah, you rise above the rest. It doesn't matter who you hurt, If you're just proving you're the best! The Sparklings: vocalize The Sparklings: Battle! You wanna win it! Lets have a battle! Battle of the clans! Lets Have a battle! We'll go all in it. Lets have a battle, battle, battle, battle of the clans! Chase : I can beat you! (Points to Marshall) Battle! Marshall: Ha! You wish! Battle! Rubble: I so want this! Battle! Zuma: Not If I get it first! Every pup except for Skye, Princess, Tundra, and Cookie: Me and You. You and Me. Why don't we see who is better? We don't have to be one in the same thing. Oh, whats so wrong with a little competition? I'm going out and winning the auidition! Battle! We wanna win it! Lets have a battle! Battle of the clans! Lets have a battle! We'll go all in it! Lets have a battle, battle, battle, battle of the clans! As every pup except the four pups argue, a purple, yellow, and white light escape from each of the Sparklngs' collars And fills the room, effecting everyone except Skye, Cookie, Tundra, and Princess. "I knew they were doing something bad!" Cookie stated. "Why are our friends fighting and what just happened?" Skye asked confused and scared at the same time. "I believe our friends are fighting............... And the PAW Patrol just broke up.........." TBC :)